Charlton Heston
Evanston w stanie Illinois, USA |Data śmierci = 5 kwietnia 2008 |Miejsce śmierci = Beverly Hills w stanie Kalifornia, USA |Ważne role = |Nagroda na FPFF = |Oscar =1959: Ben-Hur (Najlepszy Aktor Pierwszoplanowy) 1978: Nagroda Humanitarna Jean Hersholt |Złoty Glob =1967: Nagroda Cecila B. DeMille |Nagroda na MFF w Cannes = |Puchar Volpiego = |Nagroda na MFF w Berlinie = |commons = Charlton Heston |cytaty = |www = |imdb_id = 0000032 }} Charlton Heston, właściwie John Carlton Carter (ur. 4 października 1923 roku w Evanston w stanie Illinois, zm. 5 kwietnia 2008 roku w Beverly Hills w stanie Kalifornia) - amerykański aktor i aktywista społeczny, laureat Oscara. Życiorys Syn Russella Whitforda Cartera i Lilli Charlton Carter, miał dziesięć lat gdy rodzice rozwiedli się i matka ponownie wyszła za mąż za Chestera Hestona. W wieku szesnastu lat pojawił się na dużym ekranie w tytułowej roli w ekranizacji sztuki Henrika Ibsena Peer Gynt (1941). W 1941 roku ukończył szkołę średnią New Trier High School w Winnetka, w stanie Illinois. Studiował dramat na Northwestern University w Evanston. W czasie II wojny światowej służył w amerykańskim wojsku. Pod koniec lat 40. grał na Broadwayu, w 1950 roku przeniósł się do Hollywood, zagrał postać Marka Antoniusza w adaptacji szekspirowskiej Juliusz Cezar (Julius Caesar, 1950), zanim został zaangażowany do monumentalnego hollywoodzkiego obrazu Cecila B. DeMille Największe Widowisko Świata (The Greatest Show on Earth, 1952). Stworzył wybitną kreację Mojżesza w filmie biblijnym Cecila B. DeMille Dziesięcioro przykazań (The Ten Commandments, 1956). Wielkim sukcesem była tytułowa rola Judy Bena-Hura, bogatego żydowskiego księcia i kupca z Jeruzalem w ekranizacji powieści historycznej Lwa Wallace'a Ben Hur (1959), za którą został uhonorowany nagrodą Oscara. Jego kolejne wybitne role biblijne i historyczne to siódmy prezydent USA Andrew Jackson w Dama prezydenta (The President's Lady, 1953) i Buccaneer (The Buccaneer, 1958), Cyd Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar w przygodowym dramacie wojennym El Cid (1961), Michał Anioł w ekranizacji powieści Irvinga Stone'a Udręka i ekstaza (The Agony and the Ecstasy, 1965), Jan Chrzciciel w Opowieść wszech czasów (The Greatest Story Ever Told, 1965), brytyjski generał Charles Gordon w Chartum (Khartoum, 1966), Marek Antoniusz w szekspirowskim Juliusz Cezar (Julius Caesar, 1970) i swoim debiucie reżyserskim Antoniusz i Kleopatra (Antony and Cleopatra, 1972), kardynał Richelieu w ekranizacji powieści Aleksandra Dumasa Trzech muszkieterów (The Three Musketeers, 1973) i sequelu Czterech muszkieterów (The Four Musketeers, 1974) oraz aktor grający króla w szekspirowskim dramacie Kennetha Branagha Hamlet (1996). Popularność wśród telewidzów zdobył rolą dyrektora generalnego Colby Enterprises Jasona Colby'ego w operze mydlanej ABC Dynastia (Dynasty, 1985) i spin–off Dynastia Colbych (The Colbys, 1985-87). Równolegle z karierą aktorską flirtował z polityką. W latach 50. i 60. popierał demokratów, w 1963 brał udział w Marszu na Waszyngton Martina Luthera Kinga, w latach 1966-1971 był prezesem Stowarzyszenia Aktorów Filmowych. W latach 80. zbliżył się do republikanów i w kolejnych kampaniach wyborczych popierał ich kandydatów na prezydenta. W latach 1998-2002 był przewodniczącym National Rifle Association (Narodowe Stowarzyszenie Broni Palnej), gorliwie opowiadając się przeciwko próbom ograniczenia dostępu do broni w USA – w tej roli pojawił się w oscarowym dokumencie Zabawy z bronią Michaela Moore'a. Życie prywatne 17 marca 1944 roku poślubił Lydię Marie Clarke. Miał z nią syna Frasera Clarke (ur. 12 lutego 1955), który został scenarzystą i aktorem, oraz adoptowaną córkę Holly Ann (ur. 1961). W 2002 roku stwierdzono u niego chorobę Alzheimera, a 5 kwietnia 2008 roku zmarł w swoim domu. Ciekawostki * Miał 191 cm wzrostu. Filmografia (wybór) * Dark City (1950) * Dziesięcioro przykazań (The Ten Commandments 1956) * Biały Kanion (The Big Country 1958) * Ben-Hur (Ben-Hur 1959) * Cyd (El Cid 1961) * Udręka i ekstaza (The Agony and the Ecstasy 1965) * Chartum (Khartoum 1966) * Planeta małp (Planet of the Apes 1968) * W podziemiach Planety Małp (Beneath the Planet of the Apes 1970) * The Omega Man (1971) * Zielona pożywka (1973) * Trzej muszkieterowie (The Three Musketeers 1973) * Bitwa o Midway (Midway 1976) * Dynastia Colbych (Dynasty II: The Colbys) 1985-1987 * Wyspa Skarbów (Treasure Island 1989) * Prawdziwe kłamstwa (True Lies 1994) * Tombstone (1993) * Hamlet (1996) Linki zewnętrzne * * Heston, Charlton Heston, Charlton Heston, Charlton ar:تشارلتون هيستن an:Charlton Heston arz:تشارلتون هستون ca:Charlton Heston cs:Charlton Heston cy:Charlton Heston da:Charlton Heston de:Charlton Heston en:Charlton Heston es:Charlton Heston eo:Charlton Heston eu:Charlton Heston fa:چارلتون هستون fr:Charlton Heston ga:Charlton Heston gl:Charlton Heston ko:찰턴 헤스턴 hr:Charlton Heston io:Charlton Heston id:Charlton Heston is:Charlton Heston it:Charlton Heston he:צ'רלטון הסטון la:Charlton Heston lb:Charlton Heston hu:Charlton Heston ml:ചാള്‍ട്ടന്‍ ഹെസ്റ്റണ്‍ nl:Charlton Heston ja:チャールトン・ヘストン no:Charlton Heston oc:Charlton Heston pt:Charlton Heston ro:Charlton Heston ru:Чарлтон Хестон simple:Charlton Heston sk:Charlton Heston sl:Charlton Heston sr:Чарлтон Хестон fi:Charlton Heston sv:Charlton Heston th:ชาร์ลตัน เฮสตัน vi:Charlton Heston tr:Charlton Heston ur:چارلٹن ہسٹن zh:查尔顿·赫斯顿